As long as you love me
by Onceaponavampire
Summary: Jacob and Renesmee get married and go on a honeymoon. But when they get back they make a shocking discovery. How will this effect the family and is it considered breaking the treaty? Sorry I suck at summeries. The story will hopefully be better but this is my first. Stephanie Meyer owns everything exept the children, I completely made them up.
1. The vows

It was the day of our wedding, and I couldn't wait. Today I would become Mrs. Black. I could already see Jacob at the end of the aisle, waiting for me. But the reason we want to get married is not to be married, but so we could make love together. We had promised my parents we would wait until we were married. But I was exited for the wedding because, after all, you only get married once. As Alice and Rose put the finishing touches on my hair and makeup, Mom went to go get my dress that I hadn't seen yet.

When she came back and unzipped the bag, my mouth dropped. It was stunning! It was a fitted dress that poofed out at the waist. It was simple, yet it had bling. It was so me, and surprisingly not Alice at all. " it's amazing" I said. Mom, Alice, and Rose smiled.

I slipped on the dress and looked in the mirror. "Wow" I said. The music started downstairs and suddenly the butterflies in my stomach started to zoom around faster than helicopter blades. My knees wobbled as my dad walked in the door and I almost fell. My mom and my aunts took their places as the bridesmaids and the maid of honor. Emmett and Rose's daughters (Carlisle found a way for them to have children, the children age normally) Emily (5) and Sarah (3) and Alice and Jasper's son, Jack (3) bounced in to act as the flower girls and ring bearer, along with my little sister Abigail (1). Rose was now pregnant with their 3rd child and at 7 months, she looked ready to pop. Alice was also pregnant with twins but she was just 2 months so she was hardly showing.

The music changed and that was the cue to start. As I followed my bridesmaids I held on tight to my father's hand "Don't let me fall Dad" I said. He chuckled. "What?" I asked. "That was the exact same thing your mother said to grandpa Charlie when we were getting married" he told me. We started to walk and when the doors opened, I saw over 50 guests and beautiful decorations. I saw it but I hardly noticed it. All I noticed was Jacob, my Jacob.

The music was too slow and it took me forever to reach him, but the extra time allowed me to get a good look at him. His suit was a dark gray and it highlighted his jet black hair perfectly. His eyes stood out and of course they were staring right at me. I could see from his expression that it was all he could do to not sprint right towards me.

FINALLY we got to the end and Dad placed my hand in his. I wanted to jump up and kiss him right now, but I had to wait for the words. When it was time to say the vows, he went first. "Renesmee Cullen, from the moment I saw you I knew you were what I wanted, the question was, would you want me? Abviosly you do or you and I wouldn't be here" laughes from the crowd "you just don't live in my heart, you are my heart, my soul, my mind, basically my whole body. I love you is nowhere near to what I want to say, but it is the best in my vocabulary" more laughes"even though it is not the words I want to say, I love you Nessie" he finished and I was I tears. How was I going to top that? Oh we'll might as well try.

"Jacob Black, you could put the love of all the couples here together and it still wouldn't beat my love for you. You aren't just my other half, you're about 99% of me, without you I would be an empty shell. Words can't express how much I love you, but they always can try. Just like I can try to be enough to actually deserve you. I love you" I finished.

"By the power invested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" said the minister. Jacob's lips found mine and we entered a small peice of perfect. Our perfect.


	2. The reception

We walked out into the reception and were dazzled. Alice was amazing! This was the first time I actually got a good look at the decor. True to being Alice, every detail was perfect. But I only looked for a second. Then I had to get back to staring at my husbands face. 2 seconds later, Alice came and took us to a big photo shoot area with a professional photographer. 15 mins later we were back to to reception to do the first dance as a couple.

We danced to "little things" by one direction, Jake kept me close as we swayed and turned. Our bodies were one.

_Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

_But bear this mind it was meant to be _

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

_And it all makes sense to me_

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile, _

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs _

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

_But i'll love them endlessly _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to _

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You can't go to bed without a cup of tea_

_Maybe that's the reason that you talk in your sleep_

_And all those conversations are the secrets that i keep _

_Though it makes no sense to me _

_I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape _

_You never want to know how much you weigh _

_You still have to squeeze into your jeans_

_But _

_You're perfect to me _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

_But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to_

_I'm in love with you and all these little things_

_You never love yourself half as much as i love you _

_You'll never treat yourself right darling but i want you to _

_If i let you know, i'm here for you_

_Maybe you'll love yourself like i love you oh and_

_I've just let these little things slips out of my mouth _

_'Cause it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to _

_And i'm in love with you (and all these little things) _

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth _

_but if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to _

_I'm in love with you, and all your little things._

At the end we kissed, and we held hands all the way to the food. I am a very picky eater so I made sure they had my favorites before any other food. The one thing I said they had to have was a mashed potato bar. I got my wish so i got half a plate of mashed potatoes and some rare steak. Jake, being a wolf, got similar to me, but 2nds, 3rds, and a small 4ths. I laughed. If I got that much, I would die. Then it was time to cut the cake. We turned to the cake and I nearly passed out. It was a 7 layer, different flavored cake with white butter cream frosting. To decorate it, it had bunches of light purple flowers and at the top, a wolf in a tux next to a girl in a wedding dress. Oh well, the only humans here were Charlie, Billy, Sue, and the imprints of the wolves who all knew about everything. The minister had left before the ceremony. The other guests were my family, the wolves, the children of the wolves and us, and the Denali coven along with Garrett. That made a total of around 50.

I went to go give Jake his piece gently, but when his face was a few inches from my hand, I smashed it in his face. I turned away laughing hard, but when I looked up, I too got cake in the face. We were both cracking up at Alice, who was yelling "Great, now I have to fix your make up again!" She came up and took me inside to fix it, and 5 mins later I was back out, properly eating cake. When we were done I went to go do the father daughter dance. I had a feeling we might be doing things out order, if there was an order, but we didn't care, this night was for us.

As me and dad danced to "Cinderella" by Steven Curtis Chapman, he wispered in my ear "I will miss you Renesmee, promise you will visit often" "Of course dad, and I'll miss you too" I wispered back.

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays_

_Without a care in the world_

_And I'm sitting here wearing the weight of the world on my shoulders_

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do_

_She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!_

_There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited_

_and I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed_

_She wants to know if I approve of the dress_

_She says, "Dad, the prom is just one week away_

_And I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

_She will be gone_

_But she came home today with a ring on her hand_

_Just glowing and telling us all they had planned_

_She says, "Dad, the wedding's still six months away but I need to practice my dancin'_

_Oh please, Daddy, please!"_

_So I will dance with Cinderella_

_While she is here in my arms_

_'Cause I know something the prince never knew_

_Oh I will dance with Cinderella_

_I don't want to miss even one song_

_'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight_

_And she'll be gone_

**Hey thanks for reading! I would like to say as much as I wish I owned twilight, I don't just the characters that weren't in the book. Thank you for reading this is my first story and if you have any suggestions, please put them In the reviews along with anything you did like. If you didn't like the song lyrics this will hopefully be the last chapter with them. Oh and I'll try to post at least once a week maybe more often or maybe less. Pretty good for doing this on my iPod at 12am huh? **


	3. The trip

The song ended and 2 seconds later I had to dance with uncle Emmett. I also had to dance with Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, Billy, and all the Wolves. Finally I got passed back to Jake. We danced a few more songs and then Alice came and took me by the arm "C'mon, you got to get changed" she said and pulled me to her room. She put me in a royal blue knee-length strapless dress with a sweetheart neckline and swaped my white heels for royal blue ones. She took the pins out of my hair and let it down, it was wavy now.

We walked out and I ran right to Jake. We got in the white limo with used designer heels tied to the back with "JUST MARRIED" on the window. We then drove to the airport, Jake held my hand the entire way. When we got to the airport, we had to wait a while for our plane. "Houston?" I asked. I didn't know where we were going. "Just a stop on the way" he said. By the time we got on the plane it was 1:00am so I fell asleep and he did to. When I woke up at 4:15am he was still asleep but our plane was landing so I woke him up. At 5:00 we were on another 6 hour plane to "Rio?" "Just another stop" he said when we got off the plane we got our bags. I expected us to get on another plane, but Jake took us to the front where there was a dozen taxis waiting. We got into one and drove till noon till we got to the shore and got out. I looked around at the buildings and saw a hotel that I assumed we would be staying in. But I was wrong again.

Jake got our bags and headed towards the dock. I was surprised but I followed him. He got in a speed boat and I handed him the suitcases one by one. He then helped me in and we went to sit down. This one had a bench instead of the usual 2 seats, so I got to cuddle with Jake as he drove. After half an hour I asked again. "Ok, where are we going?" "Just a few more minutes" he told me.

A few minutes later he pointed out and said "look there it is" I looked and saw a small island. "Welcome to Isle Esme" he said. "Isle Esme?" I asked. "Yup, this is where you parents had their honeymoon, Esme got it as an anniversary present from Carlisle and she offered it to us." He said. "Wow" I said.

When we pulled up, I hopped out and Jacob grabbed the bags. He handed them to a servent-guy who I later learn his name is Gustavo. He picks me up bridle style and we walk in. I am amazed at what I see. The place is almost as beautiful as Jake. He gives me a tour and then we go to unpack. Once we're done it's 4:00 so we go to look out on the front beach the waves are beautiful and sparkling and we even see some dolphins. We sit there for a couple hours and go in for dinner.

After a delicious dinner of grilled chicken we go to change real quick. And by Change I keen take our clothes off. I meet Jake out in the water. The water is warm and sparkly and the sand is smooth. We go to deeper water and re-enter our perfect.

** Sorry for the lack of detail in some places and to much in others. I'm new at this. Did anyone else experience deja vu there? **


	4. The honeymoon

When I woke up I could feel the sun on my hot back and see it coming through the curtains. I heard Jacob's rough breathing next to me. As much as I wanted to stay here with my _husband_, I got up to go make breakfast.

When I got to the kitchen, I looked around for something to make. I settled for waffles and started to make them. By the time Jake came down I was putting the toppings on. He came over and hugged me and I put his breakfast down on the table. He dug right in. "Amazing as always Nessie" "thanks" it was good. "So, what do you want to do today Ness?" He asked. "Hmm, well I would like to explore the island and if we have time we can take a swim on the beach." I told him. "When we got here I thought I heard a waterfall and I would like to see the animals that are here so maybe we could take a hike to find the waterfall?" He suggested. "Ok, that sounds fun" I said

We finished breakfast and went to go change so we could go hike. Not to mention hunt. I hadn't hunted for 2 weeks. Over the years my thirst for blood had waned but I still needed it. I just could go longer without it than I used to. I met Jake outside and sure enough, I could hear a waterfall in the distance. We set off towards the sound.

About half an hour later we found it. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small either. It was perfect. There was a rope swing and steps up to the swing. There was a large pool at the bottom. Luckily we had worn our swimsuits underneath.

We took turns on the rope swing and after a while we just sat at the edge of our paradise eating the lunch I had brought. We heard birds overhead and we even saw some kind of exotic deer, 3 of them. The forest was alive.

My hunting instincts took over and I sprang a caught one of the deer and drank it dry. I then ran back to Jacob."Every time you hunt you come back so clean it looks like you never hunted at all" "I'm a perfectionist" I said.

We stayed for a while longer until we got tired and headed back. We went on the beach for while and we built a sandcastle. I wondered if maybe in a few years we would be here again with a child. But the problem of him being a werewolf and me a half vampire just made children impossible.

I pushed that thought away and we had dinner and went to bed early.

The next 3 weeks were magical. You would think we would run out of things to do but there was so much to explore and so many movies to watch that we never got bored. We went swimming with dolphins, snorkled, hiked, and went to our waterfall at least twice a week. We had watched at least 10 movies, usually at night, and spent time on the beach. We had sex a few times. We were going going going all day long.

One day I went to find something in my suitcase but instead I came across something else. A little blue box.

** Thanks for reading! And btw Nessie is physically 18 but is actually 7**


	5. The surprise

I started counting in my head. My last period was 2 weeks before the wedding. So it has been 5 weeks. 5 weeks, really? I counted again. No over 5 weeks, 37 days. I was 9 days late. But I couldn't be pregnant. I'm a half vampire and he is a werewolf for crying out loud! Wow we are one strange couple.

Jake came in to see what was taking so long. Either that or he could sense what I'm feeling, you know, imprint thing. He saw my face and rushed right over. "What's wrong?" He asked me. I wanted to tell him that I might be pregnant, but I couldn't force the words out. "You ok?" He asked again and I found my voice.

"It's not possible… I can't be…" I stammered. "What is it Nessie?" He asked again. "I…I… I think I'm pregnant!" He just sat there with a shocked face. "We'll figure this out, I'll pack, you call Carlisle." He told me and ran around so fast he was a blur.

I picked up the phone and dialed Carlisle's number. He answered on the first ring. "Hello?" he asked. "Carlisle, I think I might be pregnant" I told him hurriedly. "Talk about déjà vu" he murmured right before his doctor instincts took over."When was the first day of your last menstrual cycle?" He asked "15 days before the wedding." I told him. "And how have you been feeling?" He asked cautiously. "Same as always I just found the box of pads and tampons Alice packed for me and it caused me to think when will I need these?" I told him. "I am going to need you to come home right away so I can test you out, can you do that?" He asked urgently. "Yes, Jake is packing right now, we will be there in less than 24 hours." I answered. "Ok Ness, bye" he said "bye grandpa" I said and hung up. Jacob came in because he was done packing and hugged me.

"It will be ok Nessie," he told me "It will be ok."

** Thanks for reading please review! Sorry for writing short chapters the next one will be longer.**


	6. The reveal

The ride home was uneventful. I mostly slept the entire way. Even in the cab! It might be because of travel or the pregnancy I guess I will never know.

When we landed the whole family was there. Mom ran over to me and said to me "We will get you through this, I promise." I'm glad she said that but I didn't think it helped a ton. I had been a nervous wreck for the time I was awake on the plane.

Dad glared furiously at Jake. I couldn't blame him but at the same time I could. His little girl is pregnant, yes, but he and mom did agree that we could have sex after the wedding, which was 3 weeks ago. Darn, we should have used protection. Oh well, too little, too late. I stood protectively in front of Jacob.

Right before mom got to me Alice and Rose started walking over as well as grandma. Soon I was in a bear hug that pulled tighter when Emmett joined in."Emmett stop squishing us!" I said. "Oops" he said. He really can't help it, he is just a big teddy bear.

Grandpa came over and said "Let's get you home." I couldn't have been more happy he said that. The island was amazing but I wanted to be in cold, rainy Forks again. That and the suspense was killing me. Grandma must have seen my relieved face be cause she came over and asked us how we liked the island. "It was amazing!" I told her"We would have stayed longer but we couldn't, I'm just relieved because I have missed home and you guys so much, and I need to know if I really am pregnant or not" she looked relieved.

We piled into the cars and I saw that dad was still glaring at Jake. I wondered what happened at home.

Back at home

no one's POV

Carlisle hung up the phone and called everyone down into the living room. The atmosphere was stiff. "What is it Carlisle?" asked Esme. "Well... Renesmee thinks she might be pregnant" Carlisle said. The room was silent for a minute before Edward exploded.

"WHAT? WHEN I GET AHOLD OF JACOB HE IS GOING TO…" he screamed before Bella said "Edward, calm down" "NO, NO I CAN'T BE CALM WHEN THAT MUTT MAY HAVE GOTTEN MY DAUGHTER PREGNANT!" He screamed again. "THEY SHOULD HAVE AT LEAST USED PROTECTION"

The shouting and screaming continues for a while so I'll skip that part

Back at the airport

NPOV

We drove home in silence. Because dad drove fast it didn't take long. We were home in no time. Grandpa brought me and jake to his "mini hospital" as he liked to call it. It was a hospital for us and the wolves scince we couldn't go to a real one. It was also where all of the births happened, vampire or wolf. It was equipped with a blood bank, an x-ray machine, an ultrasound, and only grandpa knows what else. There was a hospital bed, a regular bed/couch thingy you see at a doctors office, and a couch-bed for visitors as well as a chair.

He asked me to sit on the bed/couch thingy and drew some blood. I winced at the needle. We sat together in silence. When he finally came back 5 minutes later Jake squeezed my hand. We were ready. He then told us "Jacob and Renesmee, you are pregnant"

** Cliff hanger! How will they and the family react? Please review! Pwitty Pweese wif a chewy on top! Ok that was sickining.**


	7. The talk

** Thank you for all reviews and I'll try to have a bit of all of them in this chapter!**

The room was spinning. Wow, pregnant! I was thrilled but worried about the fact that I am half vampire and he is a werewolf but that thought was erased from my mind when another one came to it. Oh no! How are we going to tell them? My dad will freak! Well we have to tell them eventually.

I hugged Jacob. I was thrilled, but I had no idea how he would take it. Very calmly, to my surprise. "We're gonna be parents!" He told me. I could see he was concerned though. "How do we tell them?" I asked. "With a helmet and a shield." He replied. Well, here goes nothing.

We walked out slowly (blocking our minds), holding hands. I noticed that the kids weren't here. I also noticed Jake was standing a little bit in front of me protectively. It was time for do or die, or in my case, do and die.

"Well, the test results came back." I say "Positive." There was silence in the room, and then the last thing I expected my father to say. "Well, congratulations guys, and I'm sorry about my behavior earlier." "Thanks" I said. Alice squealed and clapped. Emmett picked me up and spun me around. Mom looked thrilled but concerned. Just like Jake. Grandma clapped. Rose was thrilled that there would be another kid in the family. Carlisle looked concerned like everyone else, even Alice. Jasper looked like everyone's emotions combined. Actually he always looks like that. We were showered with hugs and congratulations form everyone as well as some jokes from Emmett.

I noticed my dad was still looking mad, but I pushed it off, deciding to deal with it later. I realized I had bigger problems to worry about. Because at that moment Alice screeched "OMG! I HAVE TO PLAN A BABY SHOWER!" Here we go again.

JPOV

In the midst of all the celebration, Edward pulled me over. "We have to talk, let's do it outside." I followed him out and he shut the door. I thought knew what was coming, so when he did not yell at me I was shocked. "Jacob, I am shocked that you would even think to endanger Renesmee's life like this. When we said that you two could have sex, we ment with protection!" He told me. "I'm sorry Edward, it never crossed my mind that I could get her pregnant." I said. "It never crossed my mind that I could get Bella pregnant and you saw where it got us!" He was screaming now. "Yes, it got Bella her dream wish, to live forever with you, it got you and Bella a happy family with Nessie, and it got me a loving, caring wife!" I yelled back at him. He seemed shocked but I guess he saw my point because then he calmly said, "Your right Jacob. Now lets move on to the slightly easier stuff."

"Jacob, because of what we are, there is no telling what this baby may be. I want you to understand that you may be going through exactly what I went through when Bella was pregnant with Nessie. The fetus may try to take her life while you stand there, unable to help. I'm only telling you this because I want you to be prepared for the worse." I nodded. "Yes sir." It appeared that we were done so I followed him inside where everyone was celebrating. I went up to Nessie and hugged her. "Everything alright?" She asked. "Everything is perfect." I told her. But in the back of my mind I thought _"Except you may die."_ But I pushed that thought away to start celebrating.

** Again a HUGE thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter would have been impossible without you. I hope I incorporated everyone's ideas, I only got like 5 or 6. Hope the next chapter will be up soon, but it may be a really short one.**


	8. The battles

**Thank you for all reviews!**

JPOV

"Yes Nessie, I am happy for us but I just think that the risk is too high…" I said being quickly interrupted by Nessie. "Jacob, I completely understand the risk but this is what I want." After celebrating I had took Nessie back to our room and started to talk to her about the situation. I could beg, plead, and cry all I want trying to tell her to abort the baby but she wouldn't budge. She wanted this baby and like always, once she set her mind to something, there was no turning back.

"Fine, we will keep the baby. But if it starts to kill you then we will have this discussion again." I said. "And I will win again." She said and kissed me on the cheek. We went downstairs to two very grumpy pregnant ladies. I had a feeling it would soon be 3.

NPOV

We walked downstairs to Alice and Rose planning Rose's baby shower. Alice wanted to go all out, but apparently Rose didn't want that. We walked in and they both looked at me. Alice came and grabbed me by the arm. Emmett was there too, and he was not in a good mood. He looked tired, but not in the sleepy way (hello, vampire!) but more in a "won't these women stop talking about nothing so I can watch the game with Edward and Jasper" way. Mom and grandma were also there and the only ones who didn't look like they wanted to walk right out of the room. They were close though.

I had found the whole thing to be hilarious until they started to ask me on what I wanted. I tried to tell Alice that it was Rose's baby shower and that Alice would be able to plan her own soon. Of course that didn't work, so I called in the troops. Mom, Grandma, and Emmett were now working with me and Rose against Alice. 5 vs 1. You would think that we would win, but that one was Alice. That girl can hold her ground like a tank.

I excused myself and went to find Jake, Dad, and Jasper in the home theater watching a football game. I brought them to the living room and explained what happened then I went and got Grandpa who was in his study. I also told him what was going on. Eventually everyone sided against Alice, even Jasper! Eventually at 9 vs 1, she agreed. Finally! The boys went back to wherever they were before except Emmett. Poor him.

After choosing plates and napkins, food, decorations, location, guests, games, time and date, we made the invitation for the Denali coven and mailed it. We didn't have many close friends. After all that I passed out on the couch. I have had quite a day. Finding out I was pregnant, arguing with Jacob, arguing with Alice, and planning a baby shower and making invitations. I don't even think I ate today. Oh well. I relaxed my muscles and let sleep overcome me.

** Again thanks for the reviews! More reviews for more chapters. Tell me if I am doing something wrong please. What about the drama with Alice? This chapter was just a filler chapter so it's not that good. The next chapter will be the baby shower for Rose.**


	9. The first baby shower

** No reviews :( **

A few days later and I showed no symptoms of pregnancy, we were beginning to think that the baby would age normally. That's good.

Alice on the other hand had just started her morning sickness. The hormones were really hitting her too. She was a NIGHTMARE! I couldn't even be in the same room as her most of the time. Poor Jasper. He was following her around like a servant. He was treated like one too.

Today was Rose's baby shower. I was exited. They were planning to tell us the gender of the baby. Those who guessed right get a prize. Alice was allowed to vote because she cant see the babies. Grandpa wasn't because he already knew. There were hidden toys around the room, each one for different ages. There were 20 toys and the person with the most gets a prize.

We walked in and there was pink and blue everywhere! Balloons, streamers, cake, everything. There was a green banner that said "CONGRATULATIONS IT'S A _" with a white cloth covering the last part. There was a string attached but no one was allowed to touch the string. We put our present on the table and went to congratulate Rose and Em again. Rose was huge! Esme came in with food for the kids, Rose, Alice, Jacob and I. Rose and Alice still drank blood but the babies liked human food as well. Abigail saw me a screamed. I rushed over and mom handed her to me. "Hey Abby, how are you?" I said. "Neenee!" was all I got for an answer.

The place was wild. Emily and Sarah were playing princesses, and Jack was running around on a sugar high. Emmett and Jake were no help at all. Emmett was being a "dragon" that was chasing the fair princesses and Jacob was playing tag with Jack who runs just as fast as a vampire. Jasper was tending to Alice's every need and Dad was talking to Grandpa. Mom and Grandma were trying to catch the kids and Alice was giving Jasper a list of thing to do. Rose was just standing there and looked like she had a bad headache. I walked over to her. "Some party huh?" I shouted over the noise. "Yeah. Do you want to go outside?" She yelled back. "Yes please!" I scream. We walk outside. "Ok now I don't have to scream" I say "do you want some aspirin?" "Oh yes do you have any?" "Yes hold on" I say and fish in my purse for it. When I find it I give it to her. "Thanks" she says. I still have Abby so I start bouncing her on my knee.

We talked for a while. Then we hear a crash, a scream, and then crying we rush inside and see that Jack had run into a table, knocked off a vase and cut his leg. Grandpa, Alice, Jasper, and I rushed over. "I'll go get a bandage and some medicine" Grandpa said. "No need, I have it right here" I said and pull my mini first aid kit out of my purse. We clean the wound and put the bandage on. Jack takes off again and Esme cleans the mess. "Ok how about time for a game?" Emmett says.

Just than the Denali's and their kids show up. They now had a total of 10 members. Making the total of people 24. Tanya had found her mate 1 year after Kate and Garrett met. His name was David and together they had 2 kids. Luke (4) and Alisha (2). Kate and Garrett also had a son named Tommy (3) and Carmen and Elizar had a daughter named Allison (4).

We welcomed them. Emmett said "ok it is time to guess the gender. Either write your name in the Boy column or the Girl column. The kids can participate" me and Jake got in line along with everyone in the room. I was still holding Abby so I asked her "Do you think it will be a boy or a girl?" "Gil Gil Gil!" She said. "Jake what do you think?" I asked. "I agree with the baby" he said. "Well, I think it's a boy" I said. We got to the front and put our names down and I put down Abby's.

When everyone was done Emmett said "ok we will find out later who was right but now let's play another game, there are 20 toys around the house. Whatever team finds the most wins a prize. Teams of two not including Abby, she can join a team. Whoever is left can also join a team. Ok go find the toys!" Me and Jake pared up and took Abby with us. We looked around for a while. We found a rattle in Grandpa's office behind his computer, and we were walking past the laundry room when Abby shrieked and pointed at a doll. We grabbed that too. Then we heard Emmett say "one more minute" and quickly looked for more but with no success. We walked downstairs and apparently all 20 were found. After counting them up the winner was revealed. Tanya and David won with 5 toys! Cake was passed out to jake, the pregnant women and me, and the kids. It was good.

Then the news we were all waiting for. Rose and Emmett went over to the string and pulled it. It's a Boy! Yes, I won! I was so happy for them, especially Emmett. He had wanted a little boy to play ball with.

The prizes were passed out. $10 gift cards to the blood fest. The blood fest is a twice a year event where vampires gathered and traded, bought, and sold different flavors of animal blood. The vampire children hated human blood and only drank animal blood. It was also where Grandpa sold his pregnancy pills. Our booth features mountain lion, bear, elk and moose blood. The blood is kept in hundreds of 2 pint Bottles. The next one was in 3 months.

We mingled for a while. The Denali's where staying for 2 days so the kids could play together. After an hour the party ended and we went up to our room. A little later Rose and Emmett came in to say thank you for the present. Then we were alone.

** OK how did I do? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. The quilt

** I am sorry I don't really know how to explain the blood fest. You will find out later in the story. And yes I will try to make the chapters longer but no promises. I'll try to be more original as well. Thank you for the reviews!**

I woke up a couple of weeks later and I new some thing was wrong. There was a queasy feeling in my stomach. Jake's arm was around me and I tried to get up. I eventually had to slap his arm for him to wake up. I stumbled out of the room and ran to the bathroom. When I got there I threw up. Jake held my hair while I puked until I was empty. "Ugh morning sickness, I guess it is time to talk to grandpa" I said. Jake nodded.

We went downstairs and had a quick breakfast. We than went to grandpa's office. We told him that I had started morning sickness today and he took us to the mini hospital. I sat on the bed and he asked us some questions. He gave us some pills and some tips and we went downstairs. Alice was being a pain in the butt as always. Jack was going berserk and Abby was throwing spoons. I went over and scooped her up. She screamed. "Dad, Mom, did you forget to put her down for a nap?" Mom looked at Dad and he nodded his head. "Ugh, Jake when this one comes, don't forget!" I said pointing at my stomach. "Yes mam!" He said. "Where are Rose and Em?" I asked. "At their house designing a nursery, they said to send you over when you were free" Esme said. "Ok, c'mon jake"

We walked across the yard and through the forest. It was only a ten minute walk. We got there and knocked. We heard screaming and Emily opened the door. "Mommy, Daddy, it's Nessie!" She screamed. "Hi Emily, where are your mom and dad?" I asked. "Their in the new baby's room upstairs" she pouted and behind her Sarah pouted too. "What's wrong girls?" Jake asked. "Mommy and Daddy don't think we exist anymore. It's all baby this and baby that. When he gets here they will probably just give us away." Emily cried. Sarah started to cry too. "No no girls, they won't give you away, they will love you just as much they will just have their hands full because the new baby is little and he can't take care of himself. You girls are big enough that you can help Mommy and Daddy take care of him. You can be big girls! And you know what?" I said. "What?" They said together. "Mommy and Daddy will be very proud of you if you are good big sisters. And they will have more time for you. Plus taking care of babies is fun and they are so cute. So promise me that you will be good big sisters and help Mommy and Daddy." I said. "We promise!" They said again together. "Ok now we are going to help Mommy with the baby's room. If Mommy says its ok do you want to help?" I asked "yeah!" They said.

We walked up and I saw the room. It was navy blue with a brown unassembled crib and a brown rocking chair. Rose was sitting in the rocking chair at 8 months and Emmett was trying to assemble the bed. Jacob went over to help him an I sat by Rose on the floor. Emily and Sarah ran in. "Mommy Mommy Mommy can we help?" They asked. Rose looked at me and looked back at the girls. "Well, you can go get the stuff on the kitchen table and bring it up here outside the door." She said. They rushed off. "Thank you for what you told them." She said. "Your welcome. So how are you?" I asked. "Tired. Huge. Sore." She sighed. When the girls were done they went to their room. An hour or 2 later they came in and Sarah had her hands behind her back.

"Mommy, Daddy, we have a surprise" Emily said. Sarah showed what was in their hands and we all gasped. She held a homemade patch in her hands. It was a family tradition that for each person in the family there was a patch on a quilt that hung in the living room, usually sewn on by Grandma. Each one had a persons name sewn on it. Even Grandpa and Grandma had one. This one was a piece of navy blue fabric with a wavy yellow border sewn on. The corners had red firetrucks. The middle was blank because the baby wasn't born yet. Rose had taught Emily to sew already and she was very good (it was her talent, all the kids had talents, like vampire gifts but more normal. they were just super advanced) but I had never seen her put so much effort into something. "When the baby is born I will write his name in the middle in yellow and I will ask Grandma to add it too the quilt." Emily said. I was in tears and if Rose could be crying she would. "I know it's not good but I wanted to make him something. Sarah helped me design it and pick out the fabric." She said. "Girls that is gorgeous! Come here!" She gave them a big hug and so did Emmett. We helped them for a little longer before going back home.

Bach at home everyone loved the patch and Grandma was flabbergasted that Emily would even possibly think that she would not like it and not put it up on the quilt. Out of curiosity I went over to the quilt. It was in order of who joined the family first, so of course Grandpa was the one on the upper left hand corner. Each one was original and unique . The empty spaces were filled with plain patches so that the quilt wasn't uneven. They were simply removed and replaced with new patches when a new baby was born. Jake was the most recent on the quilt. I guess it had been added while we were on our honeymoon. His was the reddish brown color of his fur and had a miniature black wolf shadow howling at the moon in the bottom right hand corner. In black it said Jacob in the center. I searched and found mine. It was right next to my mom's. My dad's was next to Grandpa's. Mine was a light purple with my name in royal blue. It had yellow butterflies coming up from the bottom right hand corner. It had something about it that made it stood out as completely different. Than again I am completely different. Unlike anyone in the family. Just like what my baby would be. I touched my stomach as Jake came to stand by me. "What are you looking at?" He asked. "Just the patches and wondering what our baby's will look like. Actually I wonder what our baby will look like?" I said. "Beautiful, just like his or her mom" we kissed and joined back with the family. Jack came in on another sugar high, screaming. Man where does the kid get all the sugar!? This is going to be a long night.

**Hey, sorry about the lousy ending but I had to end it somehow. I hope I'm getting more origianal. It was only like breaking dawn because: 1, I thought it would cause a déjà vu in people, and 2, it was the best I had. Like I said. This is my first story. Hey do you guys think that I should do Alice's baby shower because I did Rosalie's but if I don't do it it will feel like I skipped a whole section of the story but I don't want to bore you to death. I am planning on doing Nessie's because she is the main character. **


	11. The wolf attack

** Thanks for the reviews!**

We walked into the kitchen and I started to make breakfast. I had just got every thing out when there was a knock on the door. Jasper went to answer it and I heard Sam say "Is Jacob here?" Jacob walked up to the door and I followed. The whole pack was there! "Oh hello, I guess I should start making a lot more breakfast." I said. I walked back into the kitchen to quadruple the recipe. I decided that wasn't enough so I quadrupled that. Meanwhile I listened to their conversation."Sam what brings you here?" Jacob said. "Jacob we need to talk." Sam said. "Ok let's go out on the porch." Jacob said. They walked out and shut the door behind the door.

I focused on making the 1000 waffles and setting up the topping bar. You know. Whipped cream, strawberries, syrup, bananas, butter, pretty much any other thing you can think of. I put about a ton of bacon on the stove and started the eggs. I got out the plates, cups, knifes, and forks. I got some milk and orange juice out. All while managing not to burn anything. I wondered what was going on out there.

JPOV

"Jacob we need to talk." Sam said. "Ok let's go out on the porch" Jacob said. We walked out and Seth shut the door. "Jacob how could you be so stupid?" Sam shouted. I was confused. "What?" I said. "You know exactly what I'm talking about!" Sam said. "If I did I wouldn't have said "what?" Would I?" I said. "Jacob, I'm talking about Nessie. We know that she is pregnant and it is something too dangerous and unknown to ignore." Sam said. "Wait, how did you know that Nessie is pregnant?" I asked. "That's not important. What is important is that we get that thing out of her and that we destroy it." Sam growled. Of course with their super hearing all the vampires (except Nessie) heard and where standing behind me. "That thing?! You did not just call my child a thing! You will not touch Nessie or my child!" I was shaking now and about to phase when Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder. "I'll take it from here, you go run off some steam." No need to tell me twice. They were probably just going to talk medical stuff which I wouldn't understand.

After a quick run I came and everyone was in the kitchen eating. I couldn't blame them, Nessie had to be Rachel Ray in disguise. I kissed Nessie on the cheek. "Did they save me some?" I asked. "No but I'm making more so yours will be hot." She said just as the timer dinged. After everyone else at least had two waffles she made one for herself. While she was cleaning the dishes Sam pulled me out side. "Listen we know that this is dangerous but it's the same thing that Bella was pregnant with Nessie, well sorta" I said. "We didn't know what was coming then and we don't now but me and Ness talked and we know what we are doing." "I was going to say almost the same thing. Tell me immediately of any abnormal changes. Oh and thank Nessie for breakfast." With that he walked away and I went inside.

One month later

NPOV

Me and Jake went out for a date at a Mexican restaurant called ON THE BORDER **(btw best restaurant EVER!).** Normally we would eat dinner in half an hour but tonight we took 3 hours. I got the steak fajitas, as I always did, and Jacob had a chicken and cheese enchilada. I made a mental note to come back here some time with our kids because the restaurant was very family friendly. There was a family with two kids who were about 7 and 2 right next to us. The two year old kept making funny faces at us. After we finished our sopapillas and started to go home.

It was getting very late when Jacob and I got home. At two months I still wasn't showing. We sat on the couch and started watching the news when Rose and Emmett burst in. I knew immediately that Fose was in labor before Emmett shouted. "WHERE IS CARLISE? ROSE IS IN LABOR!" Carlisle flashed down stairs so fast it was like magic. I was on my feet and followed them upstairs. "Emmett do you want me to go get the girls?" I asked. "Who?" He said. "Emily and Sarah. Your DAUGHTERS." I said. "Oh um yeah sure whatever." I rolled my eyes and went to get them. Jacob followed me. I came back half an hour later holding both of the sleepy girls hands while Jacob was carrying two small suitcases and their blankets and stuff. We put down sleeping bags on the floor because they refused to sleep alone or with Jack. Mom came up to me and said "let me take them and put them to bed. In the meantime, looks like you could use a nice long shower and put on some comfy clothes." "Ok" I said.

After a very loooong shower I put on some old pajamas and went downstairs. Immediately Alice shrieked "we NEED to go shopping, the pajamas are like two months old!" If clothes had life spans, what a normal person would think was a two or three year old shirt, Alice thinks as 2 or 3 thousand. "How is Rose doing?" I asked as I sat down by Jake. In response I got a scream of pain from Rosalie. We sat there for a while. I kept glancing at the clock. 12:29, 12:30, 12:31, 12:32, 12:33. You get the idea. We talked quietly and watched the news. There was a story on about a plane crash when the pilot was flying too low when heading for the runway and crashed into the rocks 7 feet away from the beginning of the runway. Luckily only two were killed. Apparently the runway was across from a beach on an island or something and some tourist got a video of the crash while on the beach. (Haha this was recently in the news so I thought I would use it)

Eventually I fell asleep on Jacobs shoulder. I had a weird dream where I was running and I was holding a baby. I wasn't running from something but to something. I was running towards Jacob and a little boy about three years old. They were building a sand castle. The baby started crying and that's when things got weird. Suddenly a plane crashed onto a nearby island and exploded into sparkles. An elephant wearing a blond curly wig trampled over the sand castle. Jacob and the little boy got out of the way just in time. Then, just when I thought things couldn't get any weirder, Aro popped out of nowhere onto a stage and started singing one direction songs. Cius and Marcus were doing backup and Jane and Alec where dancers. I heard a baby crying but when I looked around I couldn't find it. It wasn't the baby in my arms or the boy next to Jacob. It sounded far away. I wanted to help it but I couldn't find it. Suddenly I woke up with a start I checked the clock. 3:47 am. I heard a newborn baby crying upstairs and sat up.

Emily and Sarah sat up with a shock. They looked around but before they could ask questions Emmett came down and said. "7 pounds 6 ounces, a healthy baby boy" "Daddy can we see him." Sarah said and Emily nodded. "Not yet princesses but soon" he went back upstairs and the girls started to play. "Girls it's time to sleep" part of me wanted to say. "But they will be up again in 5 minutes" another part said. "Girls lets do some thing quiet like read a book." I said picking up a book. "Ok" we were almost to the part of the book where the ugly ducking sees himself as a beautiful swan when Emmett came down with a tiny bundle in his arms.

"Girls would you like to hold your little brother?" He asked. "Yes please!" They said. He sat them down on the couch so they wouldn't drop him. They took turns holding the sleeping baby while grandma took a billion pictures. His little red face was all scrunched up. The way the girls looked at him was so sweet. I knew Emily was exited to write the new born's name on his patch. As soon as she found out that is. Already I could see Emmett's curly dark hair which I knew he was proud of because both girls had their moms long blonde hair. Emily's was straight but Sarah's was curly like Emmett's. All the kids had inherited they Cullen golden eyes, but at the moment his eyes were Rosalie's brown. They would change around the time he turned 1. Abby's green eyes were just beginning to change so if you looked closely you could see flecks of gold in them. In 6 months they would be solid gold.

"Daddy?" Asked Emily. "Yes princess" Emmett said still looking proudly at his son's dark curly hair. "What is his name? Did you name him Prince like I asked you to?" He said. He chuckled at this. "No princess we didn't. His name is Benjamin Emmett McCartney Cullen."

** Thank you for those who voted. Little ol country gal 320 Bennett is a good idea but Bennett James sounds too firmiliar and Bennett Emmett didn't sound right. I went with Ben because I only got three votes. Bennett, Ben, and Connor. Please review and tell me what I could do better!**


	12. The blood fest

** Soooooo sorry for the delay the reason why is at the bottom along with some good and bad news.**

Little 2 month old Benjamin was the cutest thing ever. He was also the luckiest baby boy alive. A big caring family, two loving parents, two super helpful big sisters, a expensive nursery, and a designer wardrobe. I'm pretty sure he has designer diapers too.

I was now four months pregnant and just beginning to show. Alice on the other hand was six months, with twins. She was becoming unbearable! Poor jasper, good thing he doesn't need sleep or he would be a zombie. She had taken every single person shopping at least five times. I had gotten expensive clothes that I had never even worn and she threw them in the trash like 3 days after we bought them and BOOM, time to shop again. Grandpa stopped giving her allowance but now she makes us pay for them. Right now was one of those crazy shopping trips. We were leaving for the blood fest in a week and according to Alice "we have to look our best" she was dragging me into a store that I hated. She gave me a pile of clothes to try on and walked of to find clothes for herself. I grabbed my phone and called Jacob. He was in the parking lot waiting for my call. He answered on the first ring. "Hey Nessie are you coming ?" He said. "Yeah. I'll be there in a sec" I wispered and hung up.

I stuck my head out of the dressing room and saw Alice across the store. Luckily it was a big store and she couldn't use vampire speed in public. I creeped out of the store without her noticing me and ran. I made it to the parking lot and saw Jacobs car. I ran over and hopped in. Grandpa gave him a new one when his rabbit died so now he had a 2014 shiny red thing. That's how well I know cars. ( that's how well I know cars ) "Hello hero." I said. "Hero?" Jake laughed. "You saved me from Alice, that deserves a medal." We both laughed.

We sped away from the mall and we had got about a mile when my phone rang. Alice. "Hey Alice" I said. "Where are you?!" She screamed. I hesitated. "In the car with Jake." "What?! You come back here right now and pay for these clot…" I hung up. "So what should we do?" Jacob asked me. I winked and said "To the beach!"

There where lots of people today because it was a rare sunny day. We sat on a log and watched a two year old boy run to the water and go waist deep, shrieking with joy. His mom didn't look so happy. We laughed. We watched the clouds and talked with Quil and Claire, who was now 9. When we headed home we saw Alice's car in the driveway. Oh no.

We walked in and I was suddenly face to face with a very angry Alice. She yelled at me for a while so fast I could barley hear her. But I did have a feeling she cursed a few times. She finished and stormed upstairs. "What did she say?" I asked. Dad said "Well first she said that she was very mad at you for leaving and making her shop alone. Then she cursed at you…" called it. "And said she was to mad to look at you right now and stormed upstairs." "Oh" Then everyone started clapping. "Why is everyone clapping?" I asked. "Because, you are the first one to ever escape shopping with Alice. Ever. I would know, I was her first shopping buddy." Rosalie said. "Oh. Hey grandpa?" I asked. "Yes?" He said. "Could you please lay down some shopping rules for Alice? She needs them." I pleaded. "I'm on it." He said and went to his office. A few minutes later we heard Alice whining to grandpa that "That's not fair!" Then grandpa came down and posted the rules on the fridge. No force shopping. No mountains of clothes to try on. No mountains of clothes bought. Let people get what they want, even if you don't like it. Don't force people to get stuff they don't want. This was going to save us a million times over.

1 week later.

"Ok everyone time to leave!" Grandpa shouted. We were leaving for the blood fest and we had two whole cars stuffed with bear, elk, wolf, and moose blood. Grandpa had a suitcase full of his special pregnancy pills that he invented so vampires could get pregnant. Jasper cam down with 6 suitcases followed by Alice. "I can't believe you restricted me to five bags! I barely fit the essentials in here." She said. "Alice honey we are only going to be there for a week. How many clothes do you need?" Grandpa said. "A lot." She answered.

After loading everyone's bags in the cars, and doing seating arrangements, we set off. Me and Jake were alone in his car so that gave us a good 4 to 16 hours depending on traffic and how many busy roads we took. As soon as we left he put his hand on my belly, something he does every time we are alone. It didn't take long for me to fall asleep. Just a boring dream with sheep with numbers on them jumping around. I woke up to Jacob pressing the horn as hard as he could. I covered my ears and scowled at him. "Sorry baby." He said and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" I asked. "Some (beep) just ran the light and almost hit my EXPENSIVE car (beep) (beep) (beep)." "How long have I been asleep?" I asked. "3 hours." He said. "Woah, why didn't you wake me?" I said. "Your so cute when your sleeping." He said. I scowled.

4 hours later we pulled into a large valley in the Torngat mountains in Canada. (I'd put a picture or link in my bio but I don't know how) They were breath taking. You could see for miles even from the valley. The may wildflowers were in full bloom and in every color imaginable. There were vampires from all over the world getting set up. The rest of the family beat us here so they were setting up. I pulled Jacob over to where I volunteered as a day care provider. We couldn't have 1 to 5 year olds running around. So on the one year anniversary someone came up with the idea that we could take a large area, like an acre or two, fence it in and make it a daycare. The fence was already up so we went to unload the plastic play sets (you know the colorful ones about 4 feet tall that you loved as a kid but now your legs are longer than the little slide) that we had brought. "What do you think you are doing?" Jake said as I went to pick one up. "Helping you with the toys." I said simply. "Do you honestly think I'm going to let you carry heavy boxes while you are pregnant?" He said. I shrugged and grabbed some cozy blankets instead.

When the day care was set up we went back to the tents. The tents were mostly for the kids but jake and I slept there too. Alice also had a separate tent than from Jack's tent to put her clothes in. She claimed that they were her babies. We got settled in our tent and came out for roasting hotdogs (later we had marshmallows and s'mores) with the kids who all were exited about the "camping" trip. We played campfire songs and went exploring but had to come back because one kid stepped in poison ivy. Then me and Jake lay under the stars before going to bed.

I woke up very early so I went outside to enjoy the sunrise and get a hot cocoa from the coffee cart that somehow got there. It's kinda insane because no one here drinks coffee so they just have every kind of hot cocoa there is and every topping. I got a milk chocolate hot cocoa with whipped cream and a peppermint stick and got Jake a dark chocolate hot cocoa with whipped cream and chocolate shavings. I then went to wake him up. I started tickling him until he woke up. "Hmmm… stop" he mumbled. "Rise and shine sleepy head." I said. "But Ness the sun hasn't even risen yet!" He said. "Exactly. I've heard that Canadian sunrises are better than anywhere else on the planet." I said. (Probably not true I just made that up) Ge reluctantly got up and we watched the Canadian sunrise while sipping hot cocoa.

After changing we went outside where everyone was quiet. In the distance the Vultori were approaching. Their numbers had multiplied and along with the original group they now had 16 tiny children. They stood on the makeshift stage and Aro announced "let the fifth annual blood fest begin!" Everyone went to their booths and chose one or two people to buy the blood from other booths. Me and Jake went over to the daycare where the sixteen Vultori children were being dropped off. They all went right to the toys. Within the next 15 minutes we had over 50 kids to watch with only ten volunteers. I saw one of the little kids sitting in a corner, crying. I went over to her and sat down. "What's wrong sweetie?" I asked. She looked at me with those big sad brown eyes and said "I'm scared. I can't find my mommy or my daddy and I don't know anyone and I think I heard a wolf howl." I turned to scowl at Jacob. Just five minutes ago he went in the forest to phase and check in with the pack. I turned back to the little girl. "Sweetie, your mommy and daddy are buying blood for you. They will come back in a little while to get you. And now you know someone. You know me. My name is Renesmee, but you can call me Nessie. What's your name?" I asked. "Violet" she whispered. "Well Violet, how old are you?" I asked. She was so cute. "2." She said. "What do you like?" I asked. "I like pink, ponies, cupcakes, lion blood, stuffed animals, sparkles, princesses, and being tickled." She said. I tickled her and she giggled. "Do you like to play on the slide?" I asked. "Yes," she giggled. "Let's go!" She took my hand and we ran to the slide.

All week Violet stuck to me like a magnet. While blood was bought, sold, and traded, I was busy making sure kids shared their toys. I found out that Violet's parents were Peter and Charlotte, Jasper's old friends, when they ce to pick her up the first day. At the end of the week I was exhausted, so we packed up and started the long journey home.

** Again I'm sorry times ten. I can not believe it was this long since I updated. The reason why is I'm pretty sure half the people I know have a birthday in the last two weeks, not to mention shopping for the presents. On top of that my mom has pulled me to every school uniform sale there is. Ok now on to the good news and bad news. Good news first. Today we are leaving for the beach. It is a four and a half hour car ride that will give me time to work on my story. It's a also a four and a half hour back. Bad news. I do not know if the house we at staying in has wifi (probably does) or the password. But the last house we went to had wifi and it had the password written on a chalkboard in the kitchen along with other info. So again I'm so so so so so sorry about the lateness and I'll try to do better. Sorry. **


	13. The house hunt part one

** Hey so here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it as much as the last one. Sorry it turns out no wifi at the house and its a little late because I forgot about it for a while. I got no reviews on the last chapter. That makes me :( **

I opened my eyes and rolled over to look at the clock. 1:06 am. I groaned and got up. After puking I went into the kitchen to refill my stomach. The fridge and pantry were full of food but all I wanted was peanut butter. The rest of the family was hunting and Alice was staying at Rose and Emmett's house watching the girls and Ben while Abby slept here with me and Jake. I took the peanut butter out and started to eat it. When it was empty I went back to bed.

6 hours and 54 mins later

"Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep beep beep! Beep bee-" I smacked the off button on my alarm clock. I rolled over to wake Jake up but he wasn't there. I got up and looked around but he wasn't here. I put my robe on and went downstairs to make breakfast. When I walked into the kitchen I saw Jake trying to… who knows what. "Uhh Jake? Are you entering the science fair or did we get some pigs I don't know about and your making its food?" I asked. He laughed. "No silly I'm making breakfast!" He said. As if on cue the pot behind us with no lid started to rattle and, as we turned around, exploded, whatever was in it splashed all over everything in the kitchen, including us. I turned to Jake. "Clean this up and never ever cook again!" I told him. I went upstairs and just before I got in the shower I heard everyone come in and start laughing as Esme shouted. "My kitchen!" I laughed and got in. The hot water felt good on my tight muscles, cramped from sleeping. I looked down at my five month pregnant stomach. We had our ultrasound tomorrow where we would find out if it was a boy or girl. But today we were looking for a house.

I got out of the shower and dried off before going over to my closet. I pulled out some black maternity skinny jeans and a white fitted tank to show off my bump. After putting that on I slipped on a red jacket (like Beyonce's) with a black scarf. I grabbed some silver strappy heels (like the ones Rosalie wears in twilight when Bella goes to the Cullen house for the very first time). I brushed my hair and left it down, put on some light lipstick, and grabbed some earrings and a red and gold necklace and put them on. I grabbed my white purse and put my phone, sunglasses, gum, wallet, scented hand sanitizer, a mini first aid kit, and extra lipstick in it.

I came downstairs and said "Hey jake are you ready to… wow." The kitchen was sparkling clean! And on the table was breakfast that looked edible. Jacob was sitting at the table eating. He turned to me and smiled. "Don't worry Esme made it, not me." I sat down and started eating. After I finished jake went upstairs to get ready. I slipped a package of Oreo's in my purse and while waiting I played flow bridges on my phone. Jake came downstairs not five minutes later. I slipped my phone in my purse and went out to the car. We pulled out of the driveway and started to drive into town to a restaurant where we would meet our real-estate agent. They also wanted to film us for a show called house hunters.

As we drove into Spoons ( a few years ago we moved to Forks' twin town. It was only thirty minutes away so Jake and the pack still worked together. It was also a small town with only 1,962 people and it was just as overcast as Forks but had a little less rain.) I could see that today was a rare sunny day. It was lucky my skin only had a faint shimmer to it. We pulled into the restaurant and walked inside. "We have a reservation with Steavens." Jake said and the waitress led us right to our table. A man stood up and shook hands with each of us. "Hello I am Michael Stevens nice to meet you." "Hello I'm Jacob Black, but you can call me Jake."Jake said. "Renesmee Black, but everyone calls me Nessie," I said. "Pleased to meet you Michael." "Please, call me Mike." He said. "Ok" I said.

"What kind of house are you interested in?" He asked. "Well we want 4 to 5 bedrooms, including a big master bedroom, 6 to 7 bathrooms, and a nice kitchen." I said. "We would like it to be in the woods and private. And a huge backyard is a must." Jake said. "A pool would be nice to have, but we could always add one. A large separate living room for party's and family gatherings, we have a very large family. And a smaller cozier family room. His and her closets, I want a big her closet, and a big master bath. And you want a basement with an office, mancave, and a playroom for the kids right?" I said."Right. And your library too. So basically we want big big big." Jacob said. "I can do big," Mike said. "And what's your budget?" "1.2 million max. We would like it if you could stay as cheap as possible though." Jacob said. "Ok how about we meet in a week, same time same place?" Mike said. "Ok sure" I said.

Then we had to go to an interview for why we wanted a new house. "We live with her parents and that was fine but when we got married we agreed that we would find a place of our own." Jacob said. "But then I got pregnant and we both decided that we needed to find a place before the baby came." I said. "We want a big house because we want to have more kids, we want something very modern too because I love the cool shapes and designs." I said. "And we were both raised in this area and very close to the woods. Our ancestors were raised in the woods as far back as our great great grandparents. We really want our children to continue that tradition." Jake said. "Ok that's a rap people." Said the director or whoever.

We walked outside and since it was a rare sunny day we decided to go to the park. We pulled up and got out and walked towards the playground. We sat on a bench and since it was hot I took off my jacket. We sat and talked for a while and watched the kids on the play ground. Just as we got up to leave a crying little boy came up to us. "What's wrong?" I asked him. "I c-can't find my m-mommy! And I huwt my knee!" He said in between sobs. I looked down and saw he had scrapped his knee and it was bleeding. "Well tell us your name and how old you are and we will help you find your mommy." I said. "My name is Brandon and I'm 2." He said holding up 2 fingers. "Well Brandon what does your mommy look like?" Jake asked. "She has long bwown haiw and bwue eyes and she has a wed puwse." He said. "Ok well Jacob will go look for your mom and I will fix your knee ok?" I said. He nodded and Jacob went to look for his mom. I pulled out my first aid kit and cleaned the wound before putting a band aid on it. I would have put medicine on it but I did not know if he might be allergic. As soon as I had put the first aid kit away Jake and a woman who must have been his mother came running over. She picked Brandon up and gave him a hug before giving us her thanks and walking away. We walked back to the car and drove home while I nibbled my Oreos.

He got home and saw grandpa in the living room. He looked up when we came in. "Grandpa, aren't you supposed to be at work?" I asked. "Nope. Something came up. Half the staff was sent home. So I thought I'd do you and Alice's sonograms today. I've already done hers." He said. "Ok well let me change into more comfy clothes first." I said. I ran upstairs and ditched my jewelry and make up and swaped my heels for bare feet. I changed into gray yoga pants and a teal tank top.

I came downstairs and walked into the mini hospital where Jake and grandpa already were. I laid down on the bed. I shivered as grandpa put the gel on my belly. Then he put the ultrasound thingy on my belly and suddenly we could see him or her and hear his or her heartbeat. It was so beautiful I started to cry. Jake squeezed my hand. "That's our baby!" He whispered. I nodded and smiled. "Would you like to know the gender?" Grandpa asked. "Yes please." I said. "Renesmee and Jacob Black, you are expecting a baby..."

** Please don't kill me even though I doubt you know where I live. Please review and tell me which you think it will be. A boy or a girl. I have already decided but I would like to hear what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. The house hunt part two

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so so so so so so so so super duper sorry for the super long delay but school just started and so have my dance classes so I will not be able to update as often. But to make up for it I have made a extra long chapter. well at least in comparison to some other ones. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review when you are done.**

"Jacob and Renesmee Black, you are expecting a girl." Grandpa said. A girl! A little tiny girl! I looked at Jake and smiled. "We're having a girl!" He said and kissed me. I was thrilled! All the little clothes I would get to buy, and the shirts and bibs that say "daddy's little princess". Alice was going to go insane with the shopping.

After celebrating we went down stairs where they were setting up pink and blue every where. Alice and Jasper had already told us they were expecting a boy and a girl. And tomorrow was the twin's baby shower. Alice was giving orders left and right. We turned and went back upstairs before she noticed us. When we locked ourselves in our room. We took a sigh of relief. We flopped down on our bed. "Well what do you want to do?" Asked Jake. "I think we should think of baby names" I said. "Ok" he said and went to get paper and a pen. He ran back in and we started to think.

"What about Mia?" He said. "No I don't really like that." I said. "Emma?" He said. "That's cute, how about Skylar?" I said. "Yeah I like that." He said and wrote both names down. "Ummmm... Olivia?" He asked. "Put it on but I can tell you it's not my favorite." I said. He wrote it down. "What else?" he asked. I shrugged. After another five minutes of not being able to think of any thing, we checked a website. There were loads of names. "How about Harper?" I suggested. "Yeah that's cute." He said adding it to the list. "Sofia or Sophie?" He said. "Yes and yes." I said as he added them. "Chloe is cute." I said. He nodded and wrote it down. "Erika" he said. "Oh I like that." In ten or fifteen minutes we had over 30 names from Ava to Zoey. We heard a knock on the door and I got up to open it. When I opened it I saw a very angry Alice.

"You were supposed to help me get ready for my baby shower. You owe me after those shopping rules." She said. I knew I was in deep. "I'm so sorry but Alice when you are in party planning - or fashion - mood you are kind of a teensy bit hard to deal with. I have bean running around all day I need to relax." I said. "Listen Nessie I know what it's like having a busy day but I always come through to help you! And I know I am a little hard to deal with when I'm shopping or planning parties but do you know how hard it is to deal with you when you don't get enough sleep!" She yelled. Ok now we were getting a little off topic but I did not know that. "I'm sorry I did not know that but in my defense I wouldn't be so sleep deprived if you would stop making me go shopping and planning and decorating. After hunting and spending 2 minutes with Jacob I barely get to sleep. Don't forget I am not a vampire I need to sleep." I yelled back. "Oh I'm sorry Ness, I didn't know you felt that way. Next time tell me." She said. "It's fine." I said.

"Come sit." She said. I walked over to the bed. I noticed Jacob was gone. Probably went down stairs. I sat down and looked at her. "Look believe it or not I know what it is like. Do you remember how crazy Jack was as a baby?" I nodded. Oh baby Jack was a terrible tornado of curiosity. Still is. From the day he was born this family was never the same. Year 1. Cried for hours. No one got any sleep! Year two. He learned to walk. Every thing breakable had to be 4 feet off the ground. Now. He is very into pirates. You have to watch out because he is always running around with that foam sword slashing anyone who doesn't surrender. It doesn't hurt, I mean its foam for crying out loud, but still. "When he was born me and Jasper spent so much time trying to get him to stop crying we had no alone time. But we made it. We started a trading system with Rose and Emmett and your parents. On Tuesdays Jack would stay with you, Monday with Rose, and on Fridays you would all go to Carlisle and Esme's. of course on Thursdays you all came here but it was worth it. We had three free nights a week." She said. I laughed. "I remember those! My mom told me they were sleepovers to bond with my cousins, not "here take my child for a night while I spend time with my husband" sleepovers" I said and we both laughed. "Yeah when your kid is about 6 months you will be added to that schedule. You can have all the kids on Sundays or Wednesdays." She said. "Why not Saturdays?" I asked. "Do you want everyone's kids on Saturday?" She asked. "Not really I was just curious," I laughed. "Anyway isn't Saturday family day?" I said. "Yes." She said. " I'll have Wednesday so I can have my kid all weekend." I said. "Good point" she said. We talked for awhile and I wondered what was going on down stairs.

JPOV

When I came down Emmett and Jasper were arguing. Not fight ing. Arguing. For now. I walked over and pushed them apart. "Ok ladies your both beautiful. Gorgeous in fact." I said. They scowled at me. "Gee you do know you will look younger if you smile right?" I said and I heard Edward chuckle. "Ok seriously what are you fighting about?" I asked. "Jasper cheated." Emmett said like a little kid."I did not! I beat you fair and square. Your just slow." Jasper said. I looked to Edward for help. "They raced to the Canadian border and back and Jasper won." He told me. "No your slow" Emmett pouted. "Your slower." Jasper said. "Well... your slowest!" Emmett shot back. "Your both slow." Edward said. "Nuh uh!" Jasper and Emmett whined. Rosalie and Bella laughed at their tone. "Oh boy, another two little kids! Don't we have enough!" Said Rosalie. "ok you know what. Rematch time!" Emmett said. "This time to the California border." Rosalie said. "Great idea babe. Lets go!" Rosalie got up and stood by the door. On your mark, get set, go." She said and they where off. What were we going to do with those two.

RPOV

One week later

We were meeting up with Mike today and hopefully we would find a house. I put on a royal blue strapless maxi dress and white sandals. I braided my hair into a bun and grabbed my white purse. I hopped into the car and Jacob started to drive. My phone rang and I went to answer it. "Hello?" I said. "Hi this is Mike. I just wanted to tell you the location of the first house." He said. "Ok what is it?" I asked. He told me and I told Jake. I hung up and 20 minutes later we were there. The first thing I saw was a beautiful house with a film crew around it. But as we got closer I noticed all the negatives. I got out of the car and said to Jacob. "I don't like how far away it is from the house." "Me neither," He said. "And it's not exactly private." He was right. There were a few trees in the front yard, but 50 yards away was a busy high way and you could see houses on either side. Not a good first impression.

"Hi so as you can see it isn't exactly private but I promise the inside is exactly what you want. This house is 910,000 dollars. Under budget." Mike said. He took us on a tour of the house. I loved the huge kitchen. It had amazing cabinetry and appliances along with a butlers pantry with direct access to the dining room. The closet was huge and had a separate smaller closet for Jake. We loved the movie theatre which was in the basement because it already had built in stands that got higher and higher as you go up, like stairs. There were 3 stands that looked like they could fit 2 couches each. Jake was pretty exited about the man cave, which had a large built in bar and a wall of flat screens, but neither one of us could get over the location and the yard. It didn't even have a pool. There wasn't even room for one!The un privacy would not work with because Jake needs to phase out here. This one was a definite no but we were told to keep it on the list for later.

After a 35 min drive back the way we came, ( 15 mins the other way ) we pulled up to a beautiful house that was very private. "This house is 950,000, still under budget, but more expensive than the last one." We went inside and I noticed a problem almost immediately. The place was covered in mold. There was a dampness in the air and dirt in the floor, the walls were smudged and it looked like a kid drew on a wall and the parents tried to clean it. This foyer was a mess! The rest of the house was pretty good though. The library was not here but the man cave basement with an office, playroom and a movie theatre. And the backyard was huge but no pool. We walked into the master closet and it was bigger than the master bedroom. and the master bedroom was huge, not counting the attached sitting room. The other bedrooms were very big and had at least 2 windows each. The house was new so all the walls were still white. Over all the house was a bit smaller than I would like it to be but I could live with it. It had a very weird staircase though. The staircase was very narrow but the bottom three steps were twice as wide as the other ones.

We went home to rest and talk the houses over. He was showing us one more house the next day. After sleeping in late the next day, I grabbed a new long sleeved coral maternity shirt with silver sequins, some dark wash maternity jeans, and a black jacket and coral purse. After slipping on some silver ballet flats we left. Mike called and told us where to go. It was only five minutes from the house which was good. We pulled up to this beautiful, huge house that was very private. So far so good. "So this house has everything you asked, but it is over budget." Mike said. "How much?" Jake said. "This house is currently on the market for 1.15 million dollars." He said. We nodded but were a little taken aback buy the price. We walked in and he was right, it had everything we wanted, the inside and out. Jake had his big backyard and his man cave, although it wasn't in a basement it was in the 1 car garage with a little cut out area perfect for a bar, room for a pool table, a couple of TV's, a dart board, and fooze ball. And you could bring the party outside since it's a garage. It also had a 3 car garage that we would use for the cars. I got my closet, kitchen, and smaller family room. I also got my library, which was large with beautiful woodwork and tons of space for books, a desk, and a couple of armchairs. Even better, in the library was a door that led to a room with room for about for school desks, to send the kids into to do their homework. I touched my stomach where my little girl was growing. I smiled.

The rest of the house was gorgeous as well but most of the house was painted lime green. We would defiantly have to change that. It had the most wonderful pool ever, the pool was huge, with an attached hot tub and multiple waterfalls and a fountain. At one end was a staircase and an area that was 3 feet deep, gently sloping down to 8 feet where the hot tub was. The tile was beautiful and the stone work around the pool was even better. There was a large screened in porch and a large uncovered porch as well. There was a hidden door with the pool controls and pool storage. After a full tour Mike said goodbye and we went to a near by TCBY to talk about our options.

After getting our fro yo (I got vanilla, cookies and cream, and strawberry with lots or Oreo crumbles and marshmallow topping) and paying for it we sat down."The first house had a fantastic inside, but I did not like the location, the back yard, or the fact that there was not a whole lot of privacy." Said Jake. I took a bite of my fro yo before speaking. "Although I loved the kitchen and the movie theatre, we are outdoorsy people, so I don't know how well that backyard would work. But you have to admit that movie theatre was awesome." I said and Jake nodded. "House number 2 had a filthy foyer. I couldn't even stay in there because the smell was so horrible and it made me want to puke." I said. "I know you prefer things clean, and that looked like quite a project, but I loved the back yard. It was perfect for us." Jake said. "I know it is but over all the house was a bit small even though the bedrooms and the master bed, bath, and closet where huge, the kitchen and living areas were tiny." I said. "Ok so house number 3, what do you think?" Said Jake. "That house was just amazing. The kitchen, the bedrooms, the closet, the back yard, the pool, everything was perfect. But it was way over budget." I said. "That and it was lime green." Jake said. "Well we can paint that silly." I said.

"So which one are we going with?" Jake asked me. "Not number one!" I nearly shouted. I hated the location and that yard with a passion. "Obviously not, so 1 or 2?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "Number..."

** Haha! Sorry don't kill me but I had alone cliffy and now I can't stop doing them! So so so so so so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Remember to vote for the name! The voting will be open from now until the birth chapter which will not be for at least 3 chapters so vote by reviewing. Here are the names.**

**Julia**

**Bella**

**Claire**

**Lily**

**Emma**

**Skyler**

**Olivia**

**Harper**

**Sofie / Sophie **

**Sofia / Sophia **

**Erika**

**Chloe**

**Ava**

**Zoe**

** Vote for your favorite and tell me what should happen in future chapters beside the baby shower and birth. Vote for up to your top 3. Sorry again for being late and I hope you enjoyed!**


	15. The second surprise

** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so so so so so so so so super duper sorry for the super long delay. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review when you are done.**

"So which one are we going with?" Jake asked me. "Not number one!" I nearly shouted. I hated the location and that yard with a passion. "Obviously not, so 2 or 3?" He asked. I thought for a moment. "Number 3" I said. "The location was great and the inside was amazing. As for the money, you can get a job." "That's what I wanted so good we are on the same page." Jake said.

Just then I got a phone call. "Hello?" I answered. "Nessie? Come home quick we have a family emergency!" I heard my mom say. "What happened?" I ask and Jacob looks worried. "It's hard to explain, just be back as soon as possible." She said frantically. "Ok, we will be there soon, bye!" I hung up and grabbed my purse. "We have to go, my mom said that there is a family emergency." I said as I got up. "What happened?" Jacob said. "She didn't say. She just said to got home as soon as possible." We got in the car and drove off.

We had just pulled in the driveway when we heard Rosalie yell "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING CARLISLE, SHE IS WAY TO YOUNG!" I could hear Carlisle trying to reason with her but I couldn't hear what he said. We walked in the door. "What is going on here?" I asked my dad. "Just wait he said and as if on cue Rosalie screamed "YOU SHOULDN'T CHANGE A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL INTO A VAMIRE!" Oh that's what. "What!" I shouted. But not as loud as Rosalie. No one answered me. They were to busy fighting or watching the fight. I went over to my mom. "What is going on here?" I asked. "Carlisle changed a 12 or 13 year old girl into a vampire and Rose is really mad because she think that she won't be able to control herself as a newborn one also that she could be considered an immortal child." My mom answered. Just then we heard a crash and looked over and saw that rose had ran through the glass wall and was running off. There was another crash as Emmett made that same hole bigger by running through the Rosalie shaped hole (that was now Emmett shaped) after her.

"Why did you change her?" I asked, barely above a whisper. Grandpa looked at me and said "Her mother somehow knew what I was and begged me to save her daughter who was dying from cancer. So I did. I was wondering how to deal with the mom on my way home when I saw a car wreck with the mom dead or near dead. When I came home Rose saw what I had done. She freaked out and yelled at me before jumping out the window." That's when I heard the soft thumping of a heart upstairs. I ask to see the girl and Carlisle leads me and Jake upstairs.

We walk into the hospital room and see the girl lying on the bed. Mom had told me that the morphine had held her still for a while as well, of course she also had the best self control ever. "How long has it been since you changed her?" Jake asked. "One hour" answered Grandpa. She still looked thin and nearly lifeless and a little yellow, but I could see the effects of the venom slowly changing her. Grandpa closed the curtain and lead is downstairs and talked to my parents about the house. "It's perfect!" I said with a smile on my face and my parents asked to see it and we said we were going over tomorrow to fill out the paper work and take another walk through of the house ( this time to see how to decorate it and what little renovations to make ) and w said they could come with us and they agreed.

The next day was hectic. The papers took a long time to complete and we only had 30 mins to walk through the house before heading home to get ready for Alice's baby shower. After a quick tour, we headed home to change. I put on a light blue sleeveless dress that went down to my knees in the front and to my heels in the back and added a light brown braided belt just above my bump. I pulled my curls into a side ponytail and put on some light brown cork wedge sandals that matched my belt. I went down stairs just as the Denali's arrived and the party began. We were all having a good time. Alice had opened her presents and was about to cut the cake ( half was blue and said boy in pink and the other half was pink and said girl in blue ) when she suddenly gasped in pain. Jasper was at her side in less than a second and caught heras she fell. "The babies are coming." She said and winced as another contraction hit. Jasper whisked Alice to the hospital room as Grandpa and I followed. Alice had asked me to be there when she gave birth. I got the door and jasper laid Alice down gently on the bed, ignoring the curtain on the other side of the room that was hiding the changing girl. When Alice had given birth to Jack, Jack had come right out within an hour of the first contraction. I wondered if the twins would be the same. Grandpa began doing medical stuff and Jasper started to pace. I knew he was worried that he wouldn't be able to control his thirst. He was barely able to be there for Jacks birth. I calmly talked to Alice for 2 hours when suddenly she yelped. "It's time" she said. Jasper was at her side in a flash.

After 2 and a half minutes of pushing, baby Alexander James Whitlock Cullen came into the world at 3:47 pm. He weighed 6 pounds, 13 ounces. 3 minutes later, with one last push, his little sister Mary Katherine Whitlock Cullen followed him at 3: 50 pm. She was considerably smaller than her brother, 5 pounds 4 ounces, but made up for it in attitude. Her brother cried when he was born, but hasn't made a peep when Grandpa bathed and measured, but Mary had screamed bloody murder the entire time.

They both had dark brown/black hair quite unlike Jack's blonde curls. Mary's hair was curly while Alex had strait hair. They both had brown eyes like both their parents had had. They asked me to get Jack and I went down and asked him "Would you like to meet your little brother and sister?" I asked and he nodded vigorously. I took him up and he ran right to his mom who was holding Alex. He hopped onto the bed into his mothers lap. "This is your brother Alex." Alice said, motioning to Alex who was now wrapped in a blue blanket. "And this is your sister Mary." Said Jasper who was holding a pink bundle that held a now quiet Mary. "Mommy why are they so little?" asked Jack. "Because they haven't grown yet." Alice said. Jack accepted that answer and for a while he just looked at his new siblings. Just then a blood curling scream came from across the room.

** So so so so so so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Remember to vote for the name! The voting will be open until the birth chapter which will not be for at least 2 chapters so vote by reviewing. Here are the names.**

Julia

Bella

Claire

Lily

Emma

Skyler

Olivia

Harper

Sofie / Sophie

Sofia / Sophia

Erika

Chloe

Ava

Zoe

** Vote for your favorite and tell me what should happen in future chapters beside the baby shower and birth. Vote for up to your top 3. Sorry again for being late and I hope you enjoyed!**


	16. The Voltori

** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo so so so so so so so so so so so so so super duper sorry for the super long delay. Anyway here is the next chapter. Please enjoy and review when you are done. Sorry for the short chapter. Oh and my birthday is coming up so please get me a present ( aka review ) and I would really appreciate it.**

We looked over and saw the girl who Carlisle had changed thrashing around and screaming bloody murder. Jack and the twins started crying and I took Jack's hand and rushed him to the door where Grandma, dad, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jake were. I handed Jack to Grandma and rushed down after while the rest stayed behind to see what was going on. I got down and went over to help mom and grandma calm down the kids, who were all crying. I was not happy with having to deal with 4 crying kids so I turned on bubble guppies and they were silent and could have been totally unaware if a zebra walked right through the living room, even with their advanced smell. Like they hadn't seen this one.

I heard another scream and a thud. The kids didn't notice. I went upstairs to see what was the matter and to help move Alice and the twins to their house. Not that I was much of a help, being 6 and a half months pregnant. I carried Alex, who was the only kid completely calm. I liked him already. He looked over my shoulder as if he was saying "what was that all about." Rosalie was trying to comfort Mary, but I think Mary is a banshee in disguise. When we finally got everyone settled in Alice and Jasper's house, me and Rose left to go back home.

We were walking and talking when suddenly a figure dropped in front of us. They removed the hood of their long dark cloak and I saw a face that I was hoping I would never see again. "Jane." I said. "Hello Renesmee." She smiled sweetly but I knew that she despised me. "We have heard that Carlisle has created a new young vampire, but instead we find you all grown up. And pregnant." I heard Aro's voice behind me. I turned and saw him, along with half the Vultori guard. Next to me Rosalie growled. I don't know if my dad could hear us cause we were kinda far. Alice must have not seen this coming either. I wonder if they could hear us if we screamed. Then again I couldn't let Jane hurt me because who knew what would happen to my daughter. "No doubt that wolf's spawn." I tensed. "What are you going to do with us?" Asked Rose. "Don't worry, you are only going to be joining us for a while to see what that thing of yours turns out to be." Aro said. "Don't call my baby a thing. And what if we refuse?" I said. "We'll then," said Aro "I'll just have to ask Jane…" "pain" said Jane and I tensed up but didn't feel anything.

Then I heard my mom. "Let. Go. Of. Her." She said and I turned and saw her, my dad, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper, Jake, and the whole pack behind us. Jasper must have heard and ran to get the rest. Esme must have stayed behind to watch the kids. "Renesmee, please go back to the house with Collin and stay with Esme and watch the kids." My dad ordered. He didn't have to tell me twice. I hopped onto Collin's back and he raced back to the house. I heard the sounds of the battle behind me. The Voltori would loose because they only had half of their guard. But the real mystery was how many loved ones would I loose today?

By now we had reached the house and Grandma came rushing out to me. Brady and a few of the newest wolves were there, I guess to guard the house in case someone got past my family. I hopped off of Collin and rushed to Grandma who hurried me inside. "Nene Nene Nene!" Abby said and crawled into my lap. Micky Mouse was on now and Jack, Emily, and Sarah were totally involved. They showed 8 coins on the screen and Mickey asked "How many coins do we have? Lets count them." The kids counted along as he slowly counted to 8. "Very good. We have 8 gold coins!" Mickey said. Yippee, your rich, now buy a plot instead of giving it to Pete to go through the stupid gate. All of the sudden we heard a thud and we ran too the window just in time to watch the wolves throw Demitri into a tree. I ushered the kids away right before they ripped of his head. Wolves 1, Voltori 0.

It was a long time before they came back. I put the kids to bed and I was beginning to get really worried when they walked in the door. I threw my arms around Jake and sobbed. "It's ok Ness, we got them. They're dead. They are not going to bother us any more" Jake whispered in my ear.

** So so so so so so so so so so sorry for making you guys wait so long! Remember to vote for the name! The voting will be open until the birth chapter which will not be for at least 2 chapters so vote by reviewing. Here are the names.**

Julia

Bella

Claire

Lily

Emma

Olivia

Harper

Sofie / Sophie

Sofia / Sophia

Chloe

Ava

** Vote for your favorite and tell me what should happen in future chapters. Vote for up to your top 3. Sorry again for being late and I hope you enjoyed!**


	17. The battle

** Just going to go strait into this one**

BPOV

I was walking to Alice and Jasper's house to we how things were going when I smelled the Voltori. I lowered my shield and asked Edward to get everyone together and told him that the Voltori were here. In less than a minute he, most of the other Cullen's, and most of the pack were at my side we raced towards the smell. Amazed that they didn't notice us we crept behind the bushes. I heard Jane say "pain." and I put my shield around Renesmee and Rosalie just in time. "Let. Go. Of. Her." I demanded and they all looked around to see us. Nessie and Rosalie looked relieved and the Voltori looked outraged. (I am going to switch over to Edward's POV to see what everyone is thinking)

EPOV

My wife was fuming, and frankly so was I. How dare they lay a finger on her. Renesmee was terrified for herself and her baby, but was relieved when she saw us. Rose was thrilled when she saw Emmett who, for once, was not smiling. Jasper was not thrilled about leaving Alice but he would do anything for Nessie, like any of us. Carlisle was thinking of ways to negotiate peace and Jake wanted to kill every single one of them. Aro was a little shocked and a little scared, he only had half the guard after all. "Renesmee, go home with Collin right now." She hopped on Collins back and he ran back to the house. Right after she disappeared we waited for who would make the first move. Surprisingly it was Jasper who always told us to wait for the opponent to make the first move but to be ready for it. The Voltori were obviously not ready for it. "Not my niece!" He yelled and ran at them and ripped Felix's head off. Then the Voltori charged and the battle had begun.

Bella stood back and shielded us while Seth and Paul protected her. Jasper and Emmett worked together to rip Alec to peices. Sam and Jacob went for Marcus and Rosalie and I tackled Jane. This was easy. Jared and Embry handled Aro's bodyguard while Quil and Carlisle took Caius. Once Jane and Alec were dead Seth went to join Leah in ripping another member into shreds. I heard Collin and Brady beheading Demitri over by the house. I took Bella's hand and we ran over and cornered Aro who was attempting to make a run for it. "Please, I beg you…" he never got to finish his sentence. His head rolled by my feet and I kicked it into the fire that someone started. Bella threw in his body and we went to help the others finish of the last 2 or 3 members.

After the clean up, which took awhile since Emmett thought it would be fun to play soccer with Alec's head, we said good bye to jasper and the wolves, other than Jacob, and headed home.

** Ok so that was short but it needed to be there. Vote for names. **

Julia

Bella

Claire

Lily

Emma

Olivia

Harper

Sofie / Sophie

Sofia / Sophia

Chloe

Ava

**Review!**


End file.
